


Autotomy

by peonygreenhand



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonygreenhand/pseuds/peonygreenhand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I reckon Tolkien stated if Gollum had not taken the ring for himself at Mount Doom, Frodo would have had to throw himself in the fiery pit in order to destroy the ring. I beg to differ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autotomy

Title: Autotomy  
Author: peonygreenhand  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Frodo/Sam  
Words: 471  
Warnings: angst, gore  
Summary: I reckon Tolkien stated if Gollum had not taken the ring for himself at Mount Doom, Frodo would have had to throw himself in the fiery pit in order to destroy the ring. I beg to differ.  
Author Note: Response to the challenge word of the day from Oxford Dictionaries Online from June 26, 2013. Word was autotomy.

Pronunciation: /ôˈtätəmē/

Definition of autotomy: the performance of surgery upon oneself.

 

&&&&

Autotomy

&&&&

 

“Go on, now. Toss it in the fire and be rid of it, Mr. Frodo.”

Frodo holds the ring out in front of him over the fiery pit of Mount Doom. 

Frodo’s voice is weak. “Sam, you do not understand. The ring…I can hear it in my mind. It is taking a hold of me. It wants me to claim it. I cannot stop.”

“Yes, you can, Mr. Frodo! You can!”

“Forgive me, Sam.” 

His body stills in place. Abruptly Frodo removes the ring from the chain, and throws it to the ground. He turns around. He is angry. 

“No…” Sam says in despair. Madness has overcome his master.

Frodo’s eyes look piercing red. He speaks, but it is not in a voice of his own. “The ring is mine!”

Frodo laughs as he places the ring over his finger and disappears.

Sam gasps. “No!” He desperately tries to locate him. He calls to the air. “Mr. Frodo, no! Frodo, please! Do not let it break you. Do not forget who you are. What we are. I am your Sam. I love you! Do not go where I cannot follow!”

“Sam,” Frodo whispers. A tear rolls down his cheek. Darkness surrounds him. He can now hear the voices of the Nazgul clearly in his mind. The ring was not his to claim. Strider was correct. The ring had no other master. It answered to Sauron alone. The ring had tricked him. And Nazguls were on their way to kill them.

“Sam! I’m here!” Frodo cries. Sam cannot hear him. 

Suddenly Frodo reaches for the Orc blade he had been carrying. He grasps the blade in his left hand. There was only one thing left to do. If this did not work, he would have to cast himself into the fires of Mount Doom. 

He lowers the Orc blade to perform the autotomy. He screams in agony as his middle right finger falls to the ground with the ring firmly in place.

“Frodo!” Sam exclaims. He runs over to Frodo.

Frodo lies on the pavement gasping. He clutches his maimed hand as Sam gathers him into his arms.

“Why, Mr. Frodo? Your poor hand!”

Frodo’s voice is desperate. “It had to be done, Sam. Listen. You must be the one to destroy it. You were the one meant to be the hero in this story, not me. It was always you. Now, please. Pick up my severed finger and throw it with all your strength into the fire! My Sam. Samwise the Brave.”

Sam kisses Frodo’s maimed hand and then moves both of Frodo’s hands to lie over his master’s chest.

He picks up the severed finger with the Ring still in place. “For Mr. Frodo…”

And that is the true story of how the title 'Frodo of the Nine Fingers' came to be.

FIN


End file.
